Baracoa
by Rodven
Summary: Como todos saben, Harry no sabe bailar. Al parecer Draco sí. AU. Slash tan suave que es casi nulo. Drarry. ¿Inicio de Romance? One-Shot Regalo de Navidad para SarissLovess.


_Dedicado a **SarissLovess** porque no le compré un regalo de navidad, así que este es su regalo. Espero que lo leas y te guste aunque sea un poco =)_

**Disclaimer:**_ Omg! Nada me pertenece, sino imagínense lo que sería el canon! :S_

* * *

**= Baracoa =**

El reloj marcaba las once menos cinco de la noche. Se miró en el espejo, nada espectacular, jeans azules, camisa de vestir negra, zapatos y un cinturón. Suspiró, y releyó el mensaje en su celular.

_Mañana iremos a bailar salsa, no acepto un no por respuesta.  
Pasamos por ti a las 11pm. Vístete bien._

Hermione había querido celebrar su vigésimo cuarto cumpleaños de la manera más sana y divertida según ella. _Baracoa, _un club de salsa, había abierto sus puertas hacía unos pocos meses. Y el dueño de este era, nada más y nada menos que, Juan Manuel Calles Núñez, el novio de ascendencia cubana de su amiga. El muchacho era en pocas palabras, un _cuero;_ negro como el carbón, alto, muy alto, con ojos negros como la noche, dónde no podían distinguirse sus pupilas, dientes blancos y derechos, y un trasero que dejaba en ridículo a la cirugía plástica.

Tristemente él era otra historia. Su altura no era envidiable, siempre había sido delgado, y hacía poco que sus músculos se habían desarrollado. Su cabello, como siempre, era un nido de pájaros muy oscuro, y contrastaba mucho contra su blanca piel. Lo que más le gustaba de su apariencia eran sus grandes ojos verdes, idénticos a los de su difunta madre, y su nariz perfilada heredada de su padre.

Él aceptaba que no estaba mal, pero no lo suficiente como para voltear miradas a dos por tres. Un nuevo suspiro salió de su boca. Irse a trabajar a España había sido, en pocas palabras, una grata experiencia. Le quedaba poco tiempo ahí, el contrato decía que solo estaría trabajando por dieciséis meses, y solo le quedaban catorce días, solo dos semanas más y se marcharía.

En un principio había estado reacio a aceptar el puesto, pero sus necesidades eran primero, la experiencia era el requisito primordial en todos los trabajos que buscaba. Luego de que la guerra hubiera acabado, y que el mundo mágico de Inglaterra estuviera fuera de todo tipo de amenazas, comenzó un cambio importante por todas las comunidades Europeas. La tecnología muggle hizo su aparición poco a poco, pero hubo un auge tan repentino que en menos de un año la comunidad mágica vivía de una manera hibrida, entre lo muggle y lo mágico. Los aparatos funcionaban gracias a pequeñas modificaciones aún con la magia del entorno. Y con la "revolución" tecnológica, llegó un sinfín de situaciones nuevas. Desarrollando y explotando campos de trabajo de todo tipo. Y entre ellos estaba el de "Medicina Mágica Forense".

Harry había terminado su programa de educación en Hogwarts, y con la nueva gama de opciones para trabajar se decidió en estudiar eso. Y después de haber terminado con su preparación llegó la hora de poner a prueba todo su conocimiento. Lo único malo, necesitaba experiencia. ¿Cómo demonios iba a conseguir experiencia cuando no dejaban que la obtuviera?

Cuando estuvo a punto de caer en la desesperación, Neville le habló por teléfono.

_El teléfono sonó mientras el miraba la televisión, estaba tirado en un sofá con una cerveza de mantequilla en un mano y un cuenco de palomitas justo a su lado. Su estado de depresión había aumentado luego de que ese día lo rechazaran una vez más. Se levantó perezosamente y camino con pasos lentos hasta llegar a la mesita donde estaba puesto el aparato._

_Miró la pantallita del identificador de llamadas, pero la lada era extranjera. Con el ceño fruncido levantó el auricular. – ¿Diga? –preguntó._

– _¿Harry?, ¿eres tú? –le preguntó una voz familiar._

– _¿Neville?_

– _¡Oh! en verdad eres tú, pensé que me había equivocado de número de nuevo –le contestó –. ¿Cómo has estado?_

–_Bien, ¡qué sorpresa! ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Dónde te encuentras?, no reconozco la lada._

–_Estoy bien, me encuentro en España realizando un proyecto de restauración de la Flor Voladora, la mayoría de los vecinos de la zona la confunden con el lazo del diablo y tienden a exterminarla. Así que les estamos dando pequeñas pláticas de las diferencias entre ambas –Neville suspiró–. Enserio, ¿Cómo es posible que no se den cuenta que la Flor Voladora no te ataca?_

_Harry rió bajito ante eso, algunas personas llegaban a ser un poco obtusas a la hora de ver lo obvio._

–_Como sea, no te hablé para contarte de los problemas de lógica que sufre la sociedad por estos lugares –siguió Neville–. El otro día estaba leyendo el periódico local, y un nuevo buró de investigaciones está interesado en contratar personal nuevo para el área de crímenes con muertes consecuentes –escuchó el sonido de papel desdoblarse–. Aquí está. Dicen que los interesados se presenten en horas de oficina para una entrevista. No entiendo esto, pero al parecer trabajaran con la morgue de la ciudad._

_Harry escuchó con atención, en verdad eso era muy prometedor, justo lo que él quería y necesitaba. El sueldo era lo de menos, pero, no era Inglaterra._

–_Vaya, eso está muy bien. Pero no sé Nev, tengo que pensarlo. _Espania_ está muy lejos de aquí._

–_Lo sé Harry, pero por lo que he escuchado, ahí no hay muchas oportunidades para recién egresados, ¿no es así? –Claro que no era así, las oportunidades eran nulas, no pocas, nulas–. Bueno, piénsalo, la compañía me está alquilando un cuarto mientras hago el trabajo, tú podrías quedarte un tiempo conmigo, ya sabes, mientras consigues un lugar, a mí no me importaría._

–_Muchas gracias enserio Nev. ¿Sabes hasta cuándo dan las entrevistas?_

–_Aquí dice que dejarán de recibir solicitudes dentro de una semana._

_Suspiró, en serio que tenía que pensarlo. –Está bien. Te llamaré dentro de poco para decirte qué haré. ¿Cómo van las cosas con tu trabajo?_

_Neville rió un poco y dejó salir el aire después. –Van bien en lo que cabe, pero hay veces que quisiera poner un lazo de diablo en los jardines de algunas personas. Llegan a ser muy testarudas. Y es un dolor de cabeza hablar con ellos, mi español no es muy bueno, y su capacidad de entender… –escuchó del otro lado de la línea el inconfundible sonido que hacía un celular al recibir una llamada, Neville maldijo por lo bajo–… el inglés es bastante precaria. Harry tengo que colgar, espero tu llamada._

_Y sin tiempo de réplica colgó._

Había hablado con Ron y Hermione, aunque la relación entre los dos había sido muy sólida en un principio, pronto se dieron cuenta que no estaban hechos el uno para el otro, pero seguían siendo los mejores amigos como siempre.

La reacción de ambos fue positiva, habían visto y sufrido cada uno de los rechazos que sufría Harry por su falta de experiencia. Así que lo animaron para que fuera a la entrevista. Hermione casi lo había regañado diciéndole que las maletas no se hacían solas.

Había conseguido el trabajo, junto con cuatro egresados más, dos españoles, un portugués y un mexicano. Al parecer Inglaterra no era el único país con ese tipo de problemas.

Los primeros meses habían sido una tortura sin prescindentes. El idioma era muy difícil, tenían tantos sinónimos, a la hora de hablar de algo femenino o masculino las _as_ y las _os_ se le mezclaban, y la Ñ, la señora letra que no podía pronunciar y que nunca antes había visto. La primera vez que la vio (en un libro para aprender el idioma), pensó que era un error de impresión o algo así. Pero luego se percató que en sus cursos había toda una unidad dedicada a ella.

Y luego estaba el acento con que hablaba Javier Díaz, el mexicano, y el acento de todos los españoles. Era una frustrante combinación de sonidos que lo dejaba mareado.

Al final fue capaz de acostumbrarse y aprender el idioma correctamente, y su pronunciación la hacía con el menor acento posible, si es que eso era posible.

Miró la hora en su celular, viendo que solo quedaba un minuto para las once, metió su cartera en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y se dirigió a la entrada. Tomó las llaves que estaban colgadas en el portallaves junto a la puerta, y la abrió a las once en punto. Una sonriente Hermione lo esperaba parada al otro lado de la puerta, y junto a ella un serio Juan Manuel.

–Te ves bien –le dijo alejándose un poco para observarla. Traía puestas unas zapatillas rojas de charol de un tacón tan alto que casi lo hacía marearse, unos pantalones de mezclilla increíblemente pegados y entubados, se preguntó cómo era que había entrado en ellos, una blusa negra llena de lentejuelas, un saco gris encima para taparse del frío, y unas enormes arracadas rojas colgaban de sus orejas.

Su cabello se veía tan despeinado como siempre, pero con un toque bastante _chic_, y su maquillaje la hacía lucir algo salvaje. Juan Manuel estaba metido en unos pantalones blancos de mezclilla, y una camisa anaranjada bastante contrastante con su tono de piel.

–Gracias, tú también –dijo pasando a la casa cuando Harry se hizo a un lado para dejarlos entrar.

– ¿Cómo han estado? –les preguntó luego de que hubiera saludado a Hermione con un beso y un abrazo y hubiera estrechado la mano de Juan Manuel–. ¿Gustan algo?

–Bien, llegamos hace dos horas. Yo no Harry, ¿tú Manuel? –le preguntó Hermione a su novio.

–No gracias, Harry –le respondió con su profunda voz. Y luego le dedicó una sonrisa haciendo que la habitación se iluminara.

–Está bien. Pensé que iban a llegar antes.

–Lo habíamos planeado antes, pero surgieron ciertas cosas en Inglaterra –le dijo su amiga sonrojándose y sonriendo alegremente.

Harry entrecerró sus ojos, miró a las dos personas sonriendo frente a él, y en eso Hermione levantó su mano izquierda y le enseñó el anillo que traía puesto. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron cómicamente, y corrió a abrazarla.

– ¡Dioses! ¡Felicidades! –le besó la mejilla y la cargó un poco en el aire. Luego se volteó a Manuel y también lo abrazó–. ¡Wow! ¡Es fantástico!

–Te lo contaré todo después que nos vayamos a bailar –le dijo Hermione con los ojos luminosos– ¿Dónde está Ron? –le preguntó mirando hacia todos lados como si esperara que él se encontrara ahí.

–No debe de tardar, me dijo que vendría con Lisa –le contó mirando el reloj que estaba posado en la pared.

–¿Con Lisa? Pensé que no era nada serio –aportó Manuel.

–Al parecer sí lo es –respondió Harry un poco ido. En ese momento le había caído el veinte que sus amigos comenzaban a sentar cabeza. Bueno, Hermione siempre había sido así, pero Ron, Ron siempre había sido hiperactivo, y hasta cierto punto infantil. Saber que Lisa Turpin al parecer iba a formar parte de su vida en un futuro, tal vez muy próximo, le hizo verse a sí mismo. En ese momento no salía con nadie, su último noviazgo había sido con el asistente de su jefe en el buró, pero el tipo solía hostigarlo demasiado.

Habían terminado apenas un mes antes, y no sufría por la soledad. La verdad que no le gustaban los compromisos, pero ver que estaba _envejeciendo_. Le hacía replantearse las cosas de manera muy distinta.

El timbré sonó y Harry fue a abrir. Su amigo Ron, tan alto como él solo, estaba parado ahí abrazando por la cintura a su novia. Lisa Turpin, Harry tenía que admitirlo, tenía lo suyo. Su cabello era rubio y quebrado, tan largo que le llegaba a la cintura. Sus ojos eran de un color miel muy claro y su nariz estaba completamente perfilada y puntiaguda.

La saludó con una sonrisa, apenas y podía creer que ella había sido su compañera en el colegio, solo que ella en Ravenclaw.

– ¡Harry! ¡Felicidades! Ya sé que fue hace tres días, pero mejor tarde que nunca –le dijo guiñándole un ojo y luego lo abrazó.

–Gracias Lisa –le respondió con otra sonrisa. Su cumpleaños había sido el miércoles anterior, pero dado de que todos trabajaban la salida se había pospuesto para ese sábado–. Ron –dijo volteándose a su amigo.

Ron sonrió. –Al parecer Hermione te amenazó con lo de la ropa ¿no?

Hermione y Manuel se rieron mientras Harry se ruborizaba un poco. Sabía que su forma de vestir no era siempre muy acertada.

–Vámonos –dijo caminando a la salida un poco apenado. No espero a ver si los demás lo seguían. Supuso que alguien cerraría la puerta por él, y se subió a su carro.

Nunca antes había estado en _Baracoa_, y en comparación con algunos locales de ese estilo de música podía decir que no era algo espectacular. Había alrededor de cuarenta mesitas con unos banquitos en los que a duras penas y entraba uno. La luz era bastante tenue y había plantas adornando en los lugares más extraños del lugar. La barra estaba hecha de tarro* y tenía luces fosforescentes en la parte trasera. La pista de baile era un poco pequeña para la cantidad de gente que había, y hacía un calor de los mil demonios.

Pero el grupo de música que estaba esa noche era bastante bueno, y el ambiente no era vicioso como en la mayoría de los locales cerrados.

Se sentaron en lo que Harry vio, era una de las mesas más grandes, con asientos mucho más cómodos que la mayoría, y con una mejor iluminación también. Pidieron una ronda de Heineken para comenzar la noche, aún nadie tenía ganas de meterse a la pista, y menos con tan poco alcohol en la sangre. Estuvieron platicando por varios minutos de nada en concreto, la mayoría de la conversación acerca de los trabajos.

Harry miró a la pista preguntándose si ya estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para pararse y bailar, en cierto punto habían pedido una bandeja de cervezas. Estaba decidiendo sacar a bailar Hermione, ya que Juan Manuel había ido a supervisar su negocio, cuando un cuerpo le llamó la atención, bailaba en medio de la pista, entre el mar de gente que estaba ahí conglomerada. Se movía como pocos, como si llevara la música por dentro. Hacía que su pareja diera un sinfín de vueltas, y también hacían esos pasos que era sexo bailado. La salsa se reunía en ese movimiento de pies, de caderas y de brazos.

– ¡No lo puedo creer! –dijo Lisa mirando también a la pista. Harry se sobresaltó.

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Ron.

–Ese de ahí, el de camisa blanca de manga larga –dijo Lisa señalando a la pista, Harry miró de nuevo, y era la misma persona que él había estado observando.

Vio como Hermione entrecerraba lo ojos y Ron hacía un esfuerzo en ubicar a la persona mencionada.

– ¿Quién es? –Preguntó Hermione–. Se me hace conocido.

– ¡Por supuesto que se te hace conocido! –dijo Lisa casi gritando y un poco exasperada. – ¡Es Draco Malfoy!

Harry se sobresaltó, de nuevo, ante el grito y el nombre. Lo observó con mayor detenimiento, ese no era Draco Malfoy, no podía ser, era virtualmente imposible ¿no?, Malfoy vivía en Inglaterra, y era todo un señor de negocios internacionales y no sabía bailar, y menos de esa forma… ¿verdad?

Era como una vela encendida en medio de pura penumbra. Sobresalía tanto que era casi doloroso no verlo, por eso no podía ser Draco Malfoy. No podía…

–Harry, vamos a bailar –le dijo Hermione, y antes de que pudiera responder, se sintió jalado hacia, supuso, la pista. Trastabilló un par de veces, una parte porque Hermione lo jalaba con mucha fuerza, y la otra era pura culpa del alcohol.

Se sentía torpe en medio de toda esa gente. Nunca había sido un buen bailarín, sus pies simplemente nunca querían coordinarse con la música, y sumando que estaba un poco mareado, el resultado era un nada favorecedor espectáculo.

Intentó no poner atención al rubio, _que no era Malfoy_, que bailaba a unos pasos de ellos. También intentó que sus pasos de baile fueran más armoniosos que de costumbre, pero _intentar_ no era lo suyo, ya que parecía un perico en alfombra intentándose moverse bien, y sus ojos se iban directamente al trasero embutido en esos perfectos jeans pertenecientes al rubio, y esa cadera que se movía tan hipnóticamente, como si estuviera en cámara lenta.

Después de un buen rato, Hermione, o se dio por satisfecha, o se resignó de que Harry era un caso perdido, fueron a sentarse. La mesa estaba vacía, aunque nunca los vio en la pista, Ron y Lisa estaban en ella, haciendo un trabajo mejor que Hermione y él.

–Ahí viene Juan, ¿te importaría si bailo con él?

Harry solo negó con la cabeza mientras abría otra cerveza, necesitaba sacarse el bochorno que aún tenía de haber pisado a media pista de baile. Juan llegó a la mesa, y con la misma se llevó a Hermione a bailar, el poco rato que los observó se dio cuenta que Juan Manuel era un bailarín muy talentoso, tanto como el rubio _que no era Malfoy_, y hacia que Hermione girara como un trompo.

No iba ni por media cerveza cuando Manuel regresó a la mesa y se sentó a su lado.

–¿Qué pasó? –le preguntó Harry.

–Hermione fue al baño –le respondió tomando una cerveza de la bandeja que tenían a un lado. Harry solo asintió.

–Ese de allá –dijo Harry señalando al rubio y hablando después de unos segundos en silencio –. ¿Viene muy seguido por aquí?

–¿Quién? ¿Draco?

_Solo era una coincidencia, no era Draco Malfoy._

–Digo el rubio de camisa blanca –le dijo señalándolo de nuevo.

–Ajá, Draco Malfoy. Pues viene seguido siendo uno de mis trabajadores.

–¿Tra - trabajadores?

–Sí, son de los chicos que contrato para que bailen con la clientela que es muy penosa, o no sabe bailar bien. Por ejemplo él –dijo señalando a otro muchacho que bailaba bastante bien –, no tiene mucho que sacó a bailar esa muchacha. Lo que pude observar es que vino con su grupo de amigos, pero son dispares, y todos están en la pista, así que él la sacó a bailar. Es su trabajo, que la gente vea que aunque no traiga pareja, no significa que no pasará una buena noche, y así regresen al local.

–Vaya, no sabía que así trabajara este tipo de locales.

–No lo hace, y por eso somos los mejores –le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

–¿Y para los que son hombres, también hay mujeres? –le preguntó Harry observando la pista.

–Sí, ¿ves a la de ahí? –le dijo señalando a una mujer negra y muy voluptuosa. –Ella es Verónica, no tiene mucho tiempo que comenzó a trabajar, pero vaya que atrae gente. ¿Quieres bailar con alguien en especial?

–No, estoy bien por ahora –dijo negando con la cabeza.

–Porque también tenemos para tus gustos –le dijo guiñándole un ojo–, Malfoy es uno de ellos, aunque también baile con mujeres.

Harry se atragantó con el sorbo que le había dado a su cerveza, no porque Manuel supiera que le gustaban los hombres, sino por saber que a Malfoy también. _Porque era Malfoy, no había de otra._

Hermione llegó en ese momento, y Manuel solo le sonrió.

–Solo piénsalo y dile a quien quieras, no creo que te digan que no.

Los dos se alejaron de la mesa para ir a la pista, y pudo escuchar muy claramente como Hermione preguntaba "_¿De qué hablaban?_"

Harry le dio otro sorbo a su cerveza y observó la pista una vez más, pero no encontró a Malfoy, no que lo estuviera buscando, _Merlín no_. Solo que no lo vio y punto.

En un par de ocasiones en que sus amigos se acercaban a descansar un poco, o a refrescarse con una cerveza, también fueron algunos de los bailarines a sacarlo a bailar, pero Harry había declinado la oferta, estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para caerse en medio de la pista.

En cierto momento de la madrugada, decidió que era tiempo de despedirse de sus amigos e irse a su casa, aunque no lo estuviera pasando mal, sentía que preferiría estar con una pareja conocida. Aparte que comenzaba a aburrirse con eso de beber solo en la mesa.

Estaba a punto de ponerse en pie, cuando alguien se sentó a su lado.

–Mi jefe me dijo que habías preguntado por mí –dijo una inconfundible voz que arrastraba las palabras. Harry miró a Malfoy a los ojos intentando no soltar un grito de sorpresa, pero no dijo nada–, ¿y bien? Haz rechazado a todos los empleados, y uno que otro que te lo ha pedido no trabajan aquí, así que supongo que son clientes.

–Hola, Malfoy –fue lo que respondió Harry intentando enfocarlo lo mejor posible, y haciendo un poco más de tiempo para responder algo coherente ante la avalancha de palabras que le había soltado Malfoy, o sintió que fue una avalancha–. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Draco bufó y se cruzó de brazos. Miro a sus lados con gesto altivo y luego reparó en la bandeja de cervezas a un lado de Harry, se estiró un poco, más bien bastante, haciendo que su espalada chocara contra su pecho y uno de sus codos se apoyara en una de las piernas de Harry, haciendo que ese punto ardiera. Y luego regresó a su posición inicial con un inicio de sonrisa.

–Las Heineken son mis preferidas –dijo abriendo la botella con su mano, para luego empinarla y darle un largo sorbo–. Lo necesitaba –dijo después de dar un suspiro–. ¿Entonces, vas a bailar sí o no?

–¿Por qué piensas que voy a bailar?

–No sé, tal vez, porque es un club de baile, y aquí por lo general se viene a bailar. No sé si comprendas muy bien el concepto.

–Sé, lo que significa –dijo recalcando la primera palabra, y luego pasó a observarlo detenidamente. _Ese era Malfoy_, tuvo que admitirse a sí mismo; nariz perfilada, pómulos hundidos, ojos grises como la planta y labios delgados y rosados–. No respondiste ¿cómo te encuentras?

–Tú tampoco respondiste cuándo te pregunté el por qué le habías preguntado a mi jefe por mí.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio.

–Me dio curiosidad –respondió Harry un tiempo después, no tenía nada de ganas de ponerse a jugar juegos mentales, ni ver quien ganaba en lo que fuera que Malfoy y él habían estado a punto de iniciar–. ¿Qué haces en un lugar cómo este?

–¿Por qué, no te gusta?

–No lo digo por eso, sino por el hecho de que nunca te imaginé en un lugar cómo este, y mucho menos bailando –Malfoy lo miró por un largo momento antes de darle otro sorbo a su cerveza y luego sonreírle de lado. Harry se sonrojó.

–¿Acaso me has imaginado de otra manera Potter?

–¡Claro que no! –Dijo indignado Harry con un sonrojo descomunal en las mejillas– Olvídalo, yo ya me iba.

–Por dios Potter, ¿no puedes aguantar una broma? Además tus amigos pareciera que no quisieran irse –Harry miró a la pista, y sus cuatro amigos seguían ahí, bailando como si los tacones no cansaran, y como si no hiciera un calor del séptimo infierno ahí en medio –. Como sea, me gusta venir a bailar, lo hago más que todo por placer. El dinero lo utilizo para otras cosas.

–¡Ah!

–¿Acaso habías pensado que mi fortuna se había ido por el retrete?

–No, por supuesto que no –dijo Harry un poco avergonzado, aunque debía de admitirse que en algún momento de la noche había pensado algo semejante.

–Eres patético intentando mentir –le respondió Draco bufando, y diciendo algo por lo bajo muy parecido a _Gryffindor_.

Un largo silencio se asentó sobre la mesa mientras los dos seguían tomando de sus respectivas botellas.

–Muy bien, por cierto –dijo de repente Draco haciendo dar a Harry un pequeño salto sobre su asiento, y luego lo mirara de manera extraña–. Me has dicho que como me encontraba, te respondí que muy bien.

–Claro, me da gusto.

–Está bien, muero de curiosidad ¿qué haces aquí?

Harry levanto su cerveza como respuesta. Y Draco rodó los ojos.

–Me refiero a España, no aquí, aquí.

–¡Oh! Trabajo –Draco alzo una ceja y le incitó con su mano a continuar–. Medicina Mágica Forense, trabajo aquí desde hace un año y un poco más, solo para conseguir experiencia.

–Suena lógico. Inglaterra y gran parte de los países tienen problemas con los egresados de carreras nuevas. Supongo que pronto regresarás a Londres ¿no?

–Sí, solo me quedan dos semanas –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa–. Cuéntame algo de ti.

–Tengo siete meses viviendo aquí, muy cerca de este local por cierto. Es solo por un año, las empresas Malfoy tienen varios contratos en distintos países, y España necesitaba ser atendida urgentemente. Así que me trasladé hasta que todo estuviera arreglado.

–Vaya, entonces son negocios internacionales, ¿no?

–Por supuesto. Es mi trabajo ideal, negocios, viajes, paseos. Todo un paraíso.

–Y claro, un puesto asegurado por ser las empresas de la familia.

–No confundas Potter, yo no tengo el rango más alto dentro de ellas. Ese es mi padre y su equipo de colaboradores. Yo soy un empleado más, que irá escalando puestos dependiendo de su trabajo.

–Pensé que al ser el hijo mimado de papi…

–¡Es absurdo! –No le dejó terminar Draco– Uno debe de ganarse su lugar a base de su trabajo.

–Ok, ok. Disculpa.

–Anda, vamos a bailar, sino Manuel me va a correr. Ya llevo aquí cerca de diez minutos bebiéndome la cerveza de los clientes, y sin hacer mi trabajo.

–No, no quiero, en verdad.

–¿Por qué no?

–Porque me caeré tan pronto me ponga en pie. Y no quiero hacer el ridículo.

–Por favor Potter, ya lo has hecho toda tu vida con aquellas gafas redondas que usabas antes. Anda, ponte en pie.

Harry miró la pista detenidamente, luego posó su vista en el rubio que estaba en pie junto a él, y para terminar, miró sus pies. No estaba seguro si iba a ser capaz de dar dos pasos sin caerse.

–Muévete Potter, no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

–En verdad, no quiero –Draco rodó los ojos y lo tiró de un brazo para pararlo.

–Solo es un baile, si no te gusta, puedes regresar a la seguridad de tu mesa.

Harry no tuvo oportunidad de decirle que le gustaba mucho el baile, de que no era bueno en ello, y que había amenazas de devolver el estómago.

No supo cómo ni cuándo fue que comenzó a bailar de verdad. Sin dar pisotones y moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

–Vi como _bailabas_ con tu amiga Granger. Creo que tu falta de coordinación depende mucho de tu pareja de baile.

–Eso supongo –dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido, y en eso dio una vuelta. Cosa que nunca había hecho cuando bailaba–. Tal vez…

No terminó la frase y la dejó en el aire. Draco seguía como si no le hubiera escuchado.

–¿Tal vez qué? –le preguntó un momento después. Harry suspiró.

–Tal vez pueda venir aquí más seguido y puedas enseñarme a bailar como dios manda.

–Por favor Potter, en dos semanas no serás capaz de aprender correctamente. Te sugiero que te consigas clases a donde sea que te vayas a ir.

Harry permaneció callado un rato más. Y luego miró a Draco a los ojos, con ese brillo de decisión con que se iluminaban cada vez que quería algo.

–Igual y puedo permanecer un poco más de tiempo aquí. _Además, me gusta mucho hablar español_.

–_Tal vez quisiera ayudarte con tu baile, y tú a mí con la lengua_ –le respondió el rubio con una sonrisa de lado.

* * *

**N/A:**

_*_Tarro:_ es un material parecido al bambú. Hace algunos años se utilizaba mucho en México para construir casas._

_*Las últimas frases (las que están en cursivas) son dichas en "español" ya que se supone que hablan en inglés en todo el fic. Y claro que eso de "...__y tú a mí con la lengua_" iba con doble insinuación.

_Saqué el nombre de una ciudad en Cuba perteneciente a la provincia de Guantánamo. Y me gustó mucho el nombre, como que pega para un club de salsa según yo._

_Tal vez escriba la continuación de esto en algún otro one-shot. No sé, ¿qué opinan?_

_¡Saludos! ¡Muy Feliz Navidad!_

_Reviews!_


End file.
